


Under the Moonlight

by Toseeinthemorning



Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/F, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Full Moon, Gay Panic, Moon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, precious babies, read this while listening to "all i ask of you"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toseeinthemorning/pseuds/Toseeinthemorning
Summary: Christine and Meg realize they are deeply in love under the moonlight.
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Meg Giry
Kudos: 15





	Under the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, after watching poto live, i wondered what it would've been like if Christine ended up with Meg. They are just so perfect for each other. The language and descriptions were inspired by the Anne of Green Gables Series. Anyways, enjoy!

Christine Daaé skipped gaily across the cobblestone, as she did every so often. It was a good way to get her mind off the Phantom or any of her fears. Christine breathed in the delightful hour of nighttime she found herself in. The sky was a magnificent sea of indigo with the full, silver moon floating atop as the centerpiece. As she spun around, expecting to see the usual St. Gabriel statue, she instead found a face with two honey glistened eyes smiling sweetly at her. 

"Meg!" she exclaimed as she jolted forward in surprise,  
"Oh, Christine! I am terribly sorry to startle you," she blushed, surprised at the sudden gesture,  
"I just couldn't resist coming out here when the sky's like this!"  
"Yes, indeed," Christine said absently. Her mind had wandered from Meg's speech to her lips, and how the moonlight landed on her face ever so perfectly.  
She snapped back into reality.  
"And, yes, of course, isn't the moon so bright and delightsome?" she said. Christine turned her head towards the moon in an effort to hide her creeping blush. 

It was a strange thing. Why was she so flustered whenever she was aquainted with Meg? Yes, Meg was indeed very beautiful. Luscious golden locks with honey glistened eyes and an earnest heart, just the thought of them made Christine smile like a fool. But wasn't Meg's beauty an objective fact? No one would dare to disagree with that.

Meg made a concerned expression.  
"Are you alright, Christine?" asked Meg. She gently put her hand on Christine's cheek, softly pushing back the excess brunette curls. The flustered girl's heart was now racing like a thousand horses.  
"Oh, I am alright!" Christine said, not doing a good job of matching her words. "Just... The Phantom... He's been disturbing my mind lately". This was partly true.

Ever since the Phantom announced his plans for Don Juan Triumphant, she hadn't been able to relax. She was always tense and the uninvited voices of the Phantom intruded her even more. She told Raoul about what she was feeling and he surged with words of heroic protection of her, but never really empathized with her. She truly felt alone in this. 

Meg knew the dangers of the Phantom. Her own mother, Madame Giry of all people, was afraid of him. Oh, how much more it would be for Christine? The Phantom... That cursed thing. Meg would not let him anywhere near Christine. 

"Christine, Christine," Meg said looking into her eyes. And pulled her into a tight embrace. Somehow, the fears started melting away.  
"You're safe here," she pulled closer.  
"I promise you, I will always be there with you." Meg said that so earnestly. And that's all Christine needed to hear. It was not some ostentatious display of romantic heroism nor a shallow collection of pity. It was only clear, honest words that touched one's heart.  
Meg offered a pinky promise.  
"Oh, Meg," Christine giggled, and sealed the promise. 

Then, a mysterious something blossomed inside Christine. A warm, warm glow that consumed her entire soul. She was so, so close with Meg, that she could feel Meg's heartbeat beating against her own. She found her hand moving down toward Meg's waist and another towards her chin. In an effort to deny the feeling, Christine turned toward the moon again. But even the moon seemed to tell her that she needed to face Meg. So she obeyed. In front of her, she found a girl adorned with the moonlight like a beautiful shining crown, with eyes and a smile that spoke of pure love. Oh, was it ever possible to look away from her? In a sudden spark of the glow that had overcome her, she leaned down and met Meg's lips. Their lips were met in surprise, but slowly, they warmed into each other. They held onto each other tightly, and it was as though they were musing into one. Suddenly, everything made sense. The blushes, the longing eyes, the quiet yearning that whispered everytime they were together. Christine loved Meg. 

They both just stared for a moment, trying to make sense of what had just happened. The silence broke when Meg smiled softly and squeezed Christine's hand. She then leaned her forhead and met Christine's, another hand on her cheek. Christine leaned into the embrace, gently caressing Meg's knuckles. 

"You don't know how much you mean to me Meg. You are the only one who truly cares," she said, "I love you."  
"Christine... I love you too" Meg said, looking up with a hazy smile.  
And they kissed again tenderly, smiling into each other.  
A new love blossomed that night under the quiet spotlight of the silver moon.


End file.
